


IAWOITE - Chapter 10

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [10]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Over the next couple of months, you and Spencer got closer and closer, as did you and the rest of the team. In such a short time, you already felt like you were home. They would do anything for each other and now they would do anything for you. Additionally, you’d met his mother and passed her test - there wasn’t really a test, but you were thankful to know that she approved. Approval from the parents always made things easier.

The only thing you hadn’t conquered yet was introducing him to your parents; they were very particular. Even if they didn’t approve, you’d still be dating Spencer, but again, it would be easier if they liked him. “Are you ready?” you asked, standing on the porch of your parents’ home. “Just be yourself and they’ll love you.”  
“Are you sure about that? Didn’t that jackass pass your parents’ approval too? What if they don’t like me because I don’t have money? He had a lot of money didn’t he?” He was rambling - it was simultaneously nerve-wracking and funny.

“Yes, the jackass was approved, but I’m he was a good liar apparently. You can’t lie for shit,” you laughed, tugging at his ear. “These turn red every time you try to lie. And yes, he had money, but my parents aren’t like that. If you’re good to me that’s all they’ll care about. Just breathe.”

He took a deep breath and and you knocked on the door. “Coming!” you heard from inside.

Seconds later, your mother opened the door and enveloped you in the best and warmest mom hug you’d ever had. You hadn’t seen them since you started at the BAU months ago. “And you must be Spencer,” she said, ignoring his outstretched hand and hugging him as well. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Y/N’s told us a lot about you. Come in, please.”

As you walked behind your mother, you squeezed his hand, silently telling him to relax. “Hi Dad,” you said walking over and giving him a hug too. “This is Spencer.”  
This time, your father took Spencer’s outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. “Good to meet you. You ever cheated on a girlfriend?”

“Dad!” you screeched. He’d wanted to kill your ex when he’d cheated on you and you knew he only wanted the best for you, but that was just downright embarrassing. You slapped your hand to your face.

However, Spencer thankfully didn’t miss a beat. “No, sir,” he replied. “I think cheating is a cowardly thing to do and I also make it a point of not messing with a woman that wears a gun.” That was a pretty quick answer - and one your father would like.

Score. Your dad laughed. “Good answer,” he replied, looking toward you. “But know that if you do anything to hurt my daughter I will have to find you and kill you.”  
“Dad!” you said again.

“What? I mean it,” he responded non-apologetically.

“Okay, well stop now,” you laughed. “Stop threatening my boyfriend. I like this one and you’ll scare him off.”

Spencer dipped his head to yours and gave you a kiss on the cheek “He won’t scare me off, I promise.”  
\------------------

Dinner had gone ridiculously well. Your mother was practically in love with him herself and he and your father started bonding over WWII history. Your dad was obsessed. There was rarely a fact he didn’t know.

“I bet I can tell you something you don’t know,” Spencer said.

Your father laughed heartily. “Try me.”

“Well, British soldiers got a ration of three sheets of toilet paper a day. Americans got 22 for some reason. In 1941, more than 3 million cars were manufactured in the US. Only 139 more were made during the entire war as a whole and to avoid using the German sounding name ‘hamburger’ during World War II, Americans used the name ‘Liberty Steak,’” your boyfriend rambled. God he was adorable.

“I knew that last second one,” he said referring to the cars. Cars were another one of his things. “But the first and third I didn’t know, so good job stumping me. It normally doesn’t happen.”

Spencer just shrugged. “I’m used to having a whole lot of random knowledge in here that never gets used. I’m glad I could stump you.”

After another hour of talking to your mother, during which time Spencer and your dad kept talking about WWII, you started to get ready to leave. “Don’t be s stranger around here, okay honey,” you mother said as she gave you another hug. “I know work is crazy, but we miss you.”

“I miss you too mom, and I’ll try, I promise.”

“And you,” she said, turning to Spencer, “you have the mother seal of approval which is always the most important.”

“Mine too,” you dad grumbled after you elbowed him in the ribs, “Just remember, do anything to hurt her and you’re dead.”

“Dad,” you said, cutting your eyes.

Spencer just laughed. “I promise, sir.” 

After giving your parents another hug and kiss goodbye, you left the house, getting into the car before asking him how he was. “So, are you okay now?”  
He breathed a humongous sigh of relief. “Yes finally. I can breathe.”

“Well,” you said, pulling away from your parents’ house and back toward DC, where you’d meet up with your team at a local bar, “I think we can call our relationship a full-fledged one now. Parental and friend approvals have been obtained.” Your brain was in video game mode for some reason.

“Definitely,” he replied as he grabbed your hand. “Achievement unlocked.”


End file.
